I Loved Her First
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: "Time changes everything, and life must go on, and I'm not gonna stand in your way. But I loved her first, and I held her first." Edward/Renesmee. It's Renesmee's wedding day and Edward does his best to be happy, but it's just so hard to give her away.


_I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew that the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away._

* * *

Renesmee Cullen stands in front of the mirror in the church, turning her head in different ways to admire her reflection. Her mother comes up behind her and places a veil in her flowing bronze hair, making sure the netting didn't disturb the curls tumbling down her daughter's back.

"There," Bella murmurs, squeezing Renesmee's hand. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride." Renesmee doesn't move, she simply blinks back tears at her own reflection, and she smiles at her mother.

"Thanks, Mom," she says, kissing her mother's cheek. "Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose did a good job." She was now the tallest female Cullen, overtaking Rosalie by a mere half inch. Her high heels helped, and she lightly stepped around her mother to face her father.

Edward stared at his baby girl long enough for Renesmee to start crying again, but he did not say anything. How could this beautiful, radiant, blushing bride be his little girl? The one that he had sat with, on the edge of her bed with Bella, while a thunderstorm raged on outside, scaring her? The one that he had dressed as a Disney princess so Alice could buy her that "so totally cute" fairy princess castle she'd seen in one of her countless magazines? The one who's skinned knees he cleaned, carefully placing a kiss on the bandage to make it all better? It wasn't possible in his mind. Edward made his face remain blank as he tried to compose himself for his wife and daughter.

Even if she was grown up, even if today was the day he gave her away to that wolf who liked to pine in his backyard all those years ago, wanting to take his teenage daughter out for the day, Edward would always protect her. Staring at his beautiful daughter just made his heart ache in ways that he would never understand. Renesmee had grown up into a stunningly compassionate, amazingly talented, sweetly awkward woman, and yet his heart still hurt in this way.

"You look truly radiant, love," Edward forced himself to say, encasing his daughter into his arms. Bella tutted quietly, and muttered something about creasing the fabric, but Renesmee threw herself into her dad's arms, and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dad." Renesmee says, muffled through the material of Edward's suit. "Thank you for this beautiful wedding, and thank you for giving me the best life you could have possibly given me."

Edward silently shook his head. "I..I didn't."

"Don't be silly, Daddy." Renesmee laughs, and he finally manages a real smile. "I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run with wolves, literally..and I had my whole family around me."

"We do the best that we can, and you'll find that out." Edward chokes out, trying to conceal his emotions. Bella takes his hand; a silent act of an united front. Turning to face Bella, Edward realized what he must have put Charlie through when Bella and he were dating. All Charlie wanted was for _his _little girl to grow up happy and secure, and yet she was running all over the place, albeit to protect him and herself, causing him worlds of worry.

And yet instead of the flurry of regret he should have felt first of all, the first rushing emotion was terror, and rage. Jacob better not put him through that or there would be literal hell to pay. The one thing that reassured Edward was the thought of Renesmee being indestructible to humans.

The church bells rang, rudely interrupting Edward and his internal monologue, and he knew it was time. It was time to give his little girl away. Bella made her way to her seat at the front next to Jacob's father, Billy, and she smiled warmly at him. He gives her a wan smile, mysteriously keeping his face a blank canvas. Bella pats his hand nonetheless and waits for Renesmee to appear, venom tears already pooling in her eyes.

A sharp poke in her back made Bella sniff and keep the tears in her eyes, and she turned to glare playfully at Alice. "Don't smudge that makeup. You'll be in all the photos. You're the mother of the bride."

"Alice, don't," Bella complained. "That makes me sound so old."

"Well," Alice said. "I simply can't help bloodlines. Now shh. The music is just about to start."

Alice, naturally, is right, and Renesmee, holding onto Edward's arm, is walking down the aisle slowly. In front of her, a little flower girl threw flowers to the floor. Renesmee giggled as she watched Jacob's sister's daughter - her niece, in a matter of hours - try and walk without tripping down the aisle. Reaching out a hand, Renesmee takes Ireland's chubby fingers in her own and carefully steers her in the right direction.

Edward smiles. Ireland would grow up surrounded by the love of his child and he knew she had much to pass on. Even to her own child, if she were lucky enough to be gifted with one. Edward, finally at the front of the church, gently kisses his daughter's cheek. Renesmee flashes him a smile - the one that Bella would call dazzling, and she bites back a laugh. Laughter was something Renesmee adored and if it was coming from his child's mouth then it was cherished more so.

Edward reluctantly passes his daughter's arm to Jacob, who stands, teary eyed, at the front of the altar, beside the vicar. He hears Jacob's heart beating quickly.

"I love you," he murmurs to her, taking her hands in his own. Edward winces. It was a magical day and yet he still wanted to cry out that she was still too little, she couldn't be grown.

Edward consoled himself with one fact, the fact that many fathers, he was sure, also consoled themselves with.

_"I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew that the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away."_

**A/N: I Loved Her First is such a beautiful song and I felt like I needed to write this about it! Hopefully it does the wonderful song justice and you guys go listen to it if you haven't already. :) **

**Have a wonderful day! **

**- Caitlin  
xo**


End file.
